


I'll keep this picture (I'll keep it close to my heart)

by charredlipsandsenseofpride



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charredlipsandsenseofpride/pseuds/charredlipsandsenseofpride
Summary: Gerard and Frank went through ups and downs - good thing they documented it.-This is part of the Warped 2020 hosted by @throwupsparkles.Bear in mind English is not my main language and this might be poorly written (but at least I had fun).This is dedicated to Ella and Jam, the rocks that keep me grounded (as usual).
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Warped 2020





	I'll keep this picture (I'll keep it close to my heart)

“Lift your arms a little, baby” 

Gerard said in a soft moan. Laying down, his toes curling at the feeling of Frank’s hot body on top of his waist, sitting tight around his cock, Gerard’s left hand clenching tight on Frank’s waist. Frank’s body arched upright, moving his hands to the back of his shaved head, gently sliding it through the tattooed head until the back of his neck. The room was quiet and the only sound filling it was from quiet moans and whispers.

“Just like that”  
Gerard slowly whispered, grabbing the Polaroid with his right hand, sitting on the nightstand. He moved his hand out of Frank’s waist to support the camera with both hands, positioning it in his right eye while closing the left one. From the tiny glass visor he could see the most perfect image: Frank’s tattooed back, his arms up and hands sitting in his neck. Tight muscles on his back showing and gentle sweat making his caramel skin glow. Gerard left a satisfied moan coming out of his mouth while gazing at Frank through the camera, the boy taking his time to move his body in such a subtle movement it was only enjoyable for Gerard laying under him with his throbbing hard cock attached to his body. He could feel his whole body getting hotter and wet when he pressed the button and a strong flash lit up the room for a second before the camera spilled a fresh picture of Frank in this beautiful, intimate and sexy position. Gerard took the picture and shook it fast before throwing both camera and picture by his side in the white sheets. He could see Frank peeking at him with an side eye, mouth partly open, making himself bite his own lip and grab Franks waist in such force and turn-on, moving him harshly in a round movement; Frank’s hips wiggling and both mouths producing such loud moan it could fill the whole world.  
—

The lights were out as all the five boys moved slowly out of the stage - after all these years, closing Warped Tour was a wave of mixed feelings to all of them, being together on stage doing what they loved doing their whole life suddenly had a meaning again. Mikey tossed his bass aside mimicking Ray’s movement, as both of them went to their families sitting at the wing contemplating the tangible atmosphere they created. Frank, now free of his guitar, pecked a light kiss on Jamia’s lips as she mumbled how proud she was. Gerard was the last to join them: no family waiting, the adrenaline running through his veins as he took the point of return out of his ear. He looked at all of them and back to the crowd again, the night as dark as ever, quickly coming back in place as soon as Frank laughed happily at him and took his face in his hand, kissing his lips in such passion that could be seen as pride. Gerard touched his face back and smiled in the tight kiss, facing him as they were suddenly separated again.  
Frank took Gerard by his hand, moving impatiently between all these people, these people who were his long time family, getting to the dressing room. He pushed Gerard inside and locked the door behind him, approaching Gerard in a preying way, almost. Gerard had his lips open in a genuine smile which made Frank go internally crazy as ever, tucking him in a hungry kiss, his stomach churning at the feeling and taste of long-gone coffee and cigarettes.  
Gerard caressed Frank’s cheeks while the man angrily opened his jeans and got his cock out in an outburst, quickly going down on his knees and taking it all in his mouth. Gerard moaned loudly, grabbing Frank’s hair in a tight grip, slowly pushing his hip front but suddenly letting go both touches. 

“Frankie, wait” Gerard moved fast, not caring at the slightest to peek at Frank down on his knees as he approached his bag tucked in a corner, opened it abruptly and took the polaroid out, turning it on as he moved back to Frank.  
On his knees, Frank chuckled in a fun way as he adjusted himself in front of Gerard who was now facing the camera's visor down, pointing it at Frank.  
“Smile, baby” Gerard whispered to Frank, grinning annoyingly as the man took the tip of his cock and placed it on his wet tongue, looking up. The flash bursted inside the room and Frank closed his eyes, choking it all in as the picture fell by his side and the camera was tossed away. 

\--  
This all began when the boys learnt there would be a DVD. They will document your lives, raw and direct on screen. Gerard and Frankie who have been sneaking behind the scenes for some time just shared looks to each other as if it was their secret but everybody knew. Mikey knew it. Jamia knew it. Bob, super protective of Frankie, knew it. Ray, who couldn’t care less, knew it. All the staff knew it. They all just pretended it was some movie playing in Gerard’s bunk. They just pretend that Frank’s bunk was an empty one used for storage. The fans knew it, especially when Frank would come around on stage and lick Gerard or touch him obscenely.  
When Frank would come back from touring, Jamia would make him coffee and help him catalogue all pictures on the kitchen counter in a file separated to specific dates. It was their thing. It was Gerard and Frank’s thing and they loved it.  
They would go crazy places after concerts and have the most obscene nudes taken from each other. It would be Frank in weird positions or Gerard’s body's parts just bitten or glowing from sweat and Frank’s saliva.  
One day Gerard simply got married. The pictures stopped, their interactions ceased and the band ended abruptly. Frank was only left with his wife, holding onto his memories and pictures collected. Frank lingered in a loophole of sadness creating non-stop poetries into songs who would tell the world how he didn’t feel fine at all. He flew places, met people, had a nearly death experience and still carried Gerard’s pictures everywhere he went, sitting in his bunk at 3am and holding his tears back inside when he’d realize he lost it all. He missed all the bands barbecues, he wouldn’t listen to Gerard’s projects and shut down himself.  
And then one day Gerard called him.  
It was all over but about to begin all over again.  
He got a divorce and called Frank. Suddenly everything that didn’t make sense anymore came back to Frank like a waterfall, flooding his senses. He couldn’t believe it was all true until Gerard flew to Leeds to meet him one day for breakfast. Frank choked on his pride, told the band to get the road and he’d approach them later on as he seized the moment, seeing that man in front of him saying all his plans to get the band back together and Frank back to him.  
It took Frank a while to settle back into the thought of being back in Gerard’s life. He would sit at the counter with Jamia and list pros & cons. He would lock himself inside his studio and think about it for hours while tapping at his guitar. He would look at the pictures he collected with Gerard for a decade before it all went to shit. And through his pictures, he saw the green light to go back to Gerard: a picture of Gerard’s chest being held by Frank’s tattooed hands, hands sitting lovely by his heart. He remembered the occasion that picture was taken, it was when Frank held Gerard from his back while inside him and supported the man by his chest. He told Gerard he could feel his heart pounding and out like a whisper Gerard told Frank he could feel it because it belonged to him.  
Frank then packed his bag, kissed his wife goodbye and flew to Los Angeles. He went straight to Gerard’s house, surrounded by trees you could barely see the door. It was a sunny and humid morning in the city of Angels when Frank knocked on Gerard’s door, bag in one shoulder, guitar on the other. Heart pounding inside his chest. Hands holding a tiny box. Smile never leaving his lips. Gerard opened the door, surprised and bed-headed, coffee in hand. He stared at Frank for long enough to realize what it would be like from now on until Frank opened the box with his fast fingers.  
Gerard looked down at the box, a smile so big it could be seen across the globe. Frank sighed in relief before he could say what he’s been meaning to his whole life as he pulled the brand new polaroid out and handed it to Gerard; the man standing by the doorstep, leaving the door behind him, opened for Frank - an invitation back in his life and their shared days. 

“Let’s make new memories”.


End file.
